Phantom
The Phantom is a Cerberus unit encountered in Mass Effect 3. Foes and allies alike have described the Cerberus Phantom as "Goddamn ninjas on speed!" with various levels of admiration or dismay. Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Phantom reset=categories includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Phantoms are deadly in melee combat. They are armed with monomolecular blades that they use to deliver lethal strikes; a single direct stab from their swords can kill instantly. They also possess a powerful semi-automatic projectile-based weapon, which they shoot with deadly accuracy from the palm of their right gauntlet. They slash their swords once or sometimes twice in quick succession, destroying shields and often health in very little time. Melee combat is strongly discouraged unless the Phantom's sword is broken. Defensive While they are protected by biotic barriers, Phantoms rely on their agility to evade enemy fire. They can quickly sidestep, roll, or leap away from attacks, disorienting the player. They can create a localized biotic barrier (shown as a energy field in the palm of the gun hand), making them briefly immune to all powers. If endangered, Phantoms will also activate cloaks and take cover for a short period. They can recharge their barriers and their health over time. Tactics General Tactics *Phantoms are almost as, if not more dangerous than Atlas mechs in terms of the damage they can inflict. One shot from a palm gauntlet will rip through shields in anything from one to five shots on Bronze Or Silver. On Gold, one shot can rip through standard shields of 825 points entirely, and a second shot will subsequently critically injure, or incapacitate. Despite this, the safest way to deal with them is from a generous distance. While they possess a ranged weapon, they only employ it while relatively close. At longer ranges, they attempt to take cover or activate their cloak instead. *Phantoms will normally draw in and attempt to stagger you with their melee attacks, which leaves your character open for a insta-kill. Moving away denies them their instant-kill attack, but they can still kill you with their sword and gauntlet shots. *If you want to leave her close range, fire any projectile power with a travel time, such as Warp, Singularity, Throw, Incinerate or Cryo Blast. The Phantom will attempt to dodge the attack, which delays her attacks for about two seconds. You can use this opportunity to run away. *Since the Phantom is able to dodge most projectile powers, it not recommended to use these powers with the intention of damaging the Phantom. It has also been noticed that Phantom can use warp to replenish it's barrier. However, if you have a very fast cooldown, you could spam warp and other powers and damage it as the Phantom will not dodge the second or the third attack. *If a Phantom cloaks, try to focus weapons fire on it as long as possible to disrupt the cloak, otherwise it will be completely invisible. At very close range, the cloak is as visible as an infiltrator employing Tactical Cloak. *Particularly in the later rounds of multiplayer matches, Phantoms are prone to pairing up with a Nemesis. Because the Nemesis has no close range attacks, and is best dealt with by melee attacks or shotgun blast, it serves as a very effective lure for the Phantom. Keep this in mind when watching Nemeses move around the battlefield; if they remain in one corner for an extended period, they are likely being used as bait by a nearby Phantom. *Once their barriers are down, biotic powers can be employed to incapacitate them (such as Singularity). *Phantoms' seem to be immune to the Cryo Blast complete freeze effect, even when their barriers are down. They can be slowed, but not frozen completely. *Stasis can incapacitate Phantoms even with their barriers up. *Phantoms regularly take cover while closing distance towards targets. Due to the design of cover, their heads are often slightly exposed, making it easier to line up headshots. This is particularly useful if you have a high powered weapon that can instant kill a Phantom with a single shot. *It is possible to shoot the Phantom's sword from its grasp, making the Phantom vulnerable to attacks without the worry of being attacked with its fatal melee. This is very difficult to do though without an explosive weapon. *Using melee attacks against the Phantom is risky, as she is capable of killing almost any character faster than they can kill her while trading blows. Combining melee and any staggering ability such as Concussive Shot can turn the tide. *Damage-over-time powers, like Warp or Incinerate, can be very useful in taking down Phantoms. While they may not kill the Phantom outright, when the Phantom hit with the power cloaks, the power will still do damage. Then, when the Phantom can be spotted through her cloak from the damage the power is still doing, she may give you the chance to shoot and kill her. *Rolling backward is highly recommended if a Phantom attacks with her sword. If successful, the player not only avoids the attack but leaves the Phantom momentarily vulnerable to a counterattack as she recovers from her sword swing. Naturally, this tactic works especially well if the player has a shotgun. Even if she does hit, you can use a roll to evade impalement. *The Falcon Assault Rifle is extremely effective against one, or many Phantoms, even on the hardest of difficulties. This is because the grenades fired can stagger Phantoms, this subsequently leaves them open to any kind of attack. Concentrated fire from the Falcon can effectively "lock down" one Phantom or even entire squads of Phantoms. If you then get your squad (or team) to focus fire on the Phantoms, you can destroy Phantoms in seconds, even in large groups. *Sticking with grenades, frags, stickies, clusters- any grenade that does damage is a valid and useful approach against Phantoms. Grenades are arguably the easiest method of taking these enemies out. Class/Character-Specific Tactics *Phantoms are fortified well with a biotic barrier; however, high-ranked Energy Drain or Overload can take down the Phantom's barrier in one use, which will leave her health open for any attack. A properly leveled Engineer can capitalize on the Phantom's cloak-and-cover defense by using either of these techniques, followed by Incinerate to hit around cover. This is a good way to keep them disoriented and on the run. *The Infiltrator is capable of using the Phantom's own tactics against them, with a combination of tactical cloak and melee attacks for massive damage or possibly one hit kills if handled carefully. With enough melee damage upgrades, they are capable of killing Phantoms with a single heavy melee while cloaked. This is a very risky attack, as missing or failing to kill the Phantom will leave you very vulnerable and easily killed. **Using a shotgun as an Infiltrator is another viable option, as it lets you deal considerable damage coming out of tactical cloak while still being mobile enough to strafe or backpedal away from the Phantom's counterattack. By using the cloak in short bursts, you can minimize recharge time and continue to use the cloak's damage bonus, or give yourself time to evade and reload without interruption. *The Vanguard can use Charge to disorient the Phantom, and follow it up with shotgun blasts or Nova. However, this is a very risky tactic which can be fatal if not well executed. With a sufficiently low Charge cooldown, a Vanguard can continuously charge the Phantom, effectively incapacitating them. *A slight variation on this method is to charge the phantom, disorientating them, offload whatever weapon you have into them while retreating (the back command should be active while in the charge). As long as the charge is successful there should be no problem in performing this multiple times to defeat the phantom. There is a small risk that the charge may fail however, in which case, run, if you value your pixilated skin. *Another Charge variation is to have a squadmate use Warp on the Phantom, then charge. On Normal difficulty, at least, the resulting biotic detonation will completely remove the Phantom's barrier and about half its health, as well as leaving it staggered and easy prey for a final shotgun blast. *In multiplayer, the krogan class is capable of killing a Phantom quickly enough with their heavy melee attacks, however, be cautious that the timing of the attack is right, otherwise the Phantom may deal just as much damage if given the chance. *Asari Adepts and Vanguards can easily deal with them with their Stasis. *The Asari Justicar can, though with risk, inflict significant damage on a Phantom by priming it with Reave then dropping a Biotic Sphere on top of them to detonate. *While difficult, a Soldier can, with good aim, use the M-98 Widow to shatter the barriers of a Phantom, then utilise Adrenaline Rush since it replenishes ammunition in the "Clip" and fire a second shot in quick succession. Provided your aim is true, a second shot can critically injure, or even kill a Phantom. This is best employed while the Phantom is in cover. *When you posses a Scorpion and decent leveled Warp Ammo, the Warp ammo strips down most of the barriers before the grenade explodes. *Phantoms are most likely to do an instant kill stab when they are standing still. If the player is a krogan, resist the urge to heavy melee her after she slashes you; it is very likely that she will cancel your melee and kill you instead. *An Infiltrator with a Javelin is also extremely effective. Once a phantom's barriers are down (the salarian infiltrator's energy drain does this job well when paired with the tactical cloak) she will attempt to cloak and go into cover. The Javelin's scope will highlight her through her cloak and cover, allowing them to easily pick her off while she is not moving. *In multiplayer, batarians are excellent brawlers against Phantoms. Combining Blade Armor and melee-oriented evolutions of Fitness will stagger Phantoms while the Heavy Melee is charged to decapitate or severely injure them. *In multiplayer, note that a batarian Sentinel's Submission Net will not reliably hold a Phantom still, though it will still do damage. *A geth Engineer or Infiltrator, having maxed out Geth weapon damage, can perform a one shot kill on a Phantom by using a fully charged Geth Plasma Shotgun on Bronze. *An Infiltrator of any kind can potentially one shot kill a Phantom with the M-300 Claymore even on Gold (though this will require most of the blast to hit the head on said difficulty). On Silver or Bronze, a single blast can kill outright. Jack If the player does not complete the Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation mission in time (either completing three other major missions first or completing Priority: The Citadel II, whichever comes first), then Jack will appear as a Phantom in the mission Priority: Cerberus Headquarters. She is no different from any other Phantom, except in that she utters her trademark threats and taunts during the fight. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Cerberus Category:Biotics Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3)